Crazy for Max
by missCeilidh
Summary: Fang's POV, takes place after STWAOES. Max and Fang take a short break from the flock. Another of my oneshot song fics. Could be a twoshot if you're really nice. This is actually one of my favorites. Like all of my oneshots, this was writen 1 a.m. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**The song is Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jaron. Not mine either.**

I gazed into the fire, watching as the roaring blaze turned slowly into glowing embers. Life went on around me as Max shoed The kids to bed. Iggy sat on my left, whittling a stick with his pocket knife, even though he's _blind._ God, that guy scares me sometimes, but there's nothing I can do to stop him, and it's not like he's cut any of his fingers off, yet, I might add.

After telling Angel one last bed time story, Max Finally slumped down on my right, looking as exhausted as I felt. We've been on the run again, ever since she came back from Germany. She waved a hand in front of my face "Fang, you're staring at me. Did you want something?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I smirked. "Just coffee

-black like my soul." She rolled her eyes. "Once again, I am awed by your depth and perception of the universe, emo kid."

"I might take offence to that, for all you know, it might be a delicate subject. And I'm only a few months younger than you." God, I was practically bantering now. "Yeah, a delecate subject my a- ahhhhh!!!! Ow!" she fell onto her side, clutching her head. "Max!" I was kneeling next to her in an instant, Iggy wasn't far behind.

"After her thrashing had stopped, I scouped her up and balanced her on my lap. "Hey Igg, can you take over watch, while I take Max somewhere to recover a bit, before she decides to pretend that she's fine, and almost kill herself again?" I asked, all in one breath.

"Uh… sure." He said, sitting back down.

I stood up with max in my arms, took a running start, and took off, pumping my wings hard. I mean I'm strong, and all, probably stronger than almost all of you normal humans, but taking off with a dead weight of almost a hundred pounds and staying airborne for any length of time is hard.

I quickly found a tall tree, and laid her across two sturdy branches, then sat back on a third one and waited for her to wake up.

I didn't have to wait long, about half an hour after I had landed, she stirred, shook her head, blinked, sat up, and promptly fell, taking me with her. I grabbed her wrist and ended up hanging upside down by my knees with Max dangling below me.

Akward Turtle

Okayyyyyyyyyyy, after that slightly akward moment, Max was kind of embarrassed. Not the "I'm going to pretend that never happened" embarrassed. More like the "I'm going to yell at you for ten minutes, ignore you for half an hour, then finally ask what actually happened" kind of embarrassment.

After I explained that she fell and I caught her as best as I could under the circumstances, she forgave me (Yeah, that's right, she forgave _me_, that's what we call flawed logic, kids).

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. So it surprised me when a little while later, Max said "Look Fang, I'm sorry about earlier, I- I just was er- surprised. But thanks for catching me."

I smiled "Hey Max?" she looked up at me. "I don't think I feel like going back just yet. I want to go somewhere. But not alone. Would- do you want to come with me?"

"I'd like that." She smiled back. I stood up, offered her my hand and she took it, pulling herself up.

We took off, our wingtips brushing. The stars shimmered above us as we flew north. Finally a few hours before sunrise, we found a small, almost hidden rock ledge. I landed first. Max had to turn at the last minute when I spotted it, so she landed going a little too fast, and stumbled into me.

All of a sudden, she was in the circle of my arms. For a minute I had an overwhelming desire to just lean down and kiss her. I let go and backed away to the other side of the ledge until it passed. She sat down a little bit away, back against the sandstone wall behind us, our hands just inches apart, laying on the ground.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind _

Max turned to me "What are you thinking about?" "Life, us, everything. You know how we fit into this world." I lied. Pretty much I was just thinking about us. As in her and me, "us".

_  
Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now _

How I felt when I left, how I feel now. When I kissed her, she ran away. Was she scarred? Or did she just not like me like that. Does she just want to be friends? Brother and sister like we were growing up? Co-leaders? Mother and father figures to the flock?

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

She leaned a little clocer and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, smiled, and leaned against me.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

I put my arm around her shoulder, and she gazed up at me with her big brown eyes, before letting her head fall onto my chest.

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

We watched the sun rise above the hills, her head in my lap, me gently running my fingers through her pink streaked hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**The song is Here (in your arms) by Hellogoodbye. I don't own them either.**

**P.S. special thanks to roughdiamond5 for reviewing all of my song fics!!! **

_We watched the sun rise above the hills, her head in my lap, me running my fingers running through her hair._

_**Several months later**_

After that morning, Max and I had gotten closer until we were practically inseparable. We ate next to each other, slept next to each other, and stayed up late into the night talking while we shared watch times. We still argued, of coarse, but it was rarely sever, and we made up quickly, enmity forgotten.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here  
_

We've kind of gotten past the friends stage. Although, I don't think you could technically call us boyfriend and girlfriend (we don't exactly have time to go out on dates, and I'm not sure that Max would want to explain it to Angel and Nudge and Gazzy. I'm pretty sure Iggy has cottoned onto us, but he hasn't said anything… yet.)

_  
Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  
_

I guess you could call us friends (with benefits). Right now we're supposedly on watch. Laying back in the middle of the clearing, and gazing up at the stars, it seemed like there was nothing wrong in the world. "What do you think that one's supposed to be?" she asked pointing up at a small cluster of stars a little off center, almost straight above us. "No idea. Want to go find out?"

_  
Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  
_

Just then Iggy started snoring, reminding us that we were supposed to be on watch. "Not really. It's kind of cold up there. Plus it's getting kind of late…" she said, looking over at me. "You sure? I could carry you, if you want. You definitely wouldn't be cold." I asked, flashing her one of those grins she likes so much. "As much as I'd like that, it really is late. I'm going to bed. You want me to wake Iggy?" she asked, sitting up

_  
I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here  
_

"No, I think I'll stay up a little longer." "Okay, see you in the morning. I'm going to sleep." She ran a finger along my cheek lightly, stopping just before she reached my lips.

_  
Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  
_

I sighed as she drew back. She smirked, and I rolled my eyes. Why was she so careful never to touch my lips? Was she waiting for me? Almost without thinking, I grabed her wrist and gently brought her finger to my lips. After holding it there for a moment, I let go. She turned back towards me and was soon in my lap, tracing the outline of my lips with a forefinger. I smiled against the slight pressure. She slept next to me for the first time, that night. There are some feelings words can't describe. This was one of them.

_  
Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  


I woke up the next morning with Max's hand on my chest, her face snuggled into my collar bone, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

_  
Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._


End file.
